


Арбуз.

by steinvor



Series: DA-5 [5]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Catharsis, Dark, Gen, Heavy Angst, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Пули-Хумри, игра с каноном
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: ГМО, прошлое Тао и Такео, пост-травматический синдром, тяжелые воспоминания.Такео проходит курс психотерапии в КСА, и заодно, ему поручено приготовить ужин.
Relationships: Takeo & Tao (Noblesse)
Series: DA-5 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287659
Kudos: 1





	Арбуз.

**Author's Note:**

> Пули-Хумри город в Афганистане

Тао в приподнятом настроении пришел домой. Было немного странно идти вдвоем с М-21, без снайпера.  
У Такео был выходной. К тому же, по расписанию ему необходимо было встретиться с психотерапевтом.  
«Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что слишком откровенничать с кем бы ни было не стоит».  
Такео согласно кивает подбородком, однако в собеседниках у него не просто психотерапевт, но военный психолог из специального отдела КСА, так что особого удивления у того фразы типа «когда мне сожгло лицо взрывом термобарического снаряда» особого удивления не вызывают. Равно и то, что сейчас по внешнему виду сидящего рядом с ним молодого светлоглазого человека никак этого не скажешь.  
Тао и даже тщательно скрывающий свое отношение к происходящему с его жильцами Франкенштейн несказанно рады тому, что Такео все больше привыкает к новой, более свободной и раскрепощенной гражданской жизни.  
В самый первый раз, когда снайпер побывал с Тао в школе и высказал свое мнение о перспективе работы в качестве охранника, выводы его были несколько обескураживающие и нетипичные для простого работника службы безопасности обычной школы.  
По его критическим замечаниям, корпуса, стоящие друг против друга хорошо просматриваются и простреливаются напрямую, через окна, а если загнать на подземную парковку для транспорта учителей груженый взрывчаткой автомобиль, то могут взорваться расположенные в прилегающем помещении газовое оборудование школьной кухни, а также аварийный генератор расположенный тут же, на школьной подстанции.  
Вокруг всего комплекса, это тоже несколько удручало Такео, располагалось голое неприкрытое растительностью или даже каким-нибудь архитектурным излишеством, вроде памятника или беседки, пространство. Скрытно пересечь этот насквозь простреливаемый участок, что играет на руку обороняющимся, невозможно, но с другой стороны, чтобы штурмовать корпуса при возможном захвате заложников потребуется прикрытие какого-нибудь щита или транспортного средства, например, школьного автобуса или еще какой-нибудь машины.  
\- Ты еще не сказал, что на крыше и чердаке можно было бы установить крупнокалиберные пулеметы. Так, на всякий пожарный, - усмехнулся понимающий образ мыслей снайпера Тао. – Впрочем, мне тоже всякие планы эвакуации и зачистки иногда приходили в голову. Ну, знаешь, типа хорошо бы здесь заложить несколько рядов противопехотных мин…  
Ошарашенный М-Двадцатый первый покрутил головой, словно стряхивая с себя вдруг налипшую на костюм, на ботинки и даже на лицо невидимую грязь и обозвал обоих новоявленных горе-вояк психами.  
Но сейчас…Тао уже начал привыкать к отсутствию боевого распорядка, отношениям, не регламентируемым боевым уставом.  
Все эти внезапные боевые тревоги и проверки боевого оружия, каждодневное повторение боевых навыков, чтобы ничего в критический момент не забылось. Как быстро открыть и проверить некстати заклинивший вдруг затвор и какой у определенного боеприпаса радиус поражения.  
Даже всегда настороженно относящийся ко всему Такео стал словно мягче и немного добрей, впрочем «мягкий», это не аналог выражения «потерял бдительность».  
Просто бывший напарник по спецгруппе ДА-5 перестал все оценивать с точки зрения выгодности проведения тех или иных боевых действий.  
Кранц бы сказал, что Такео и Тао размякли.  
Что ж, Тао на такую характеристику сейчас бы даже не обиделся.  
Хакер не заметил, что задумавшись о происходящей с ним и с его напарником перемене в образе жизни, он несколько отстал от шагавшего впереди вервольфа. М-Двадцать первый то ли умышленно не заметил это отставание, то ли решил, что коллеге хочется побыть одному и тактично оставил его наедине со своими мыслями.  
А может просто забыл.  
Тао не хотелось, чтобы было именно так. Он отбросил всякие тревожащие заботы и размышления и догнав М-Двадцать первого, хлопнул того по спине.  
\- Ты куда убежал? Хочешь явиться домой первым и сожрать самую вкусную часть еды, приготовленной нам Такео?  
Так как Сейра, готовившая обычно еду на ужин в данный момент пребывала еще в учебном заведении, а затем, собиралась идти очень окольной дорогой в компании друзей Шинву, Юны и Икхана, то готовку поручили отдыхающему сегодня Такео.  
Тао обнадежил вервольфа сказав, что Такео прилично готовит. Под «прилично» он подразумевал то, что снайпер, в отличие от него, все приготовления совершал в точном соответствии с классическими кулинарными рецептами. Если сказано, натереть морковь, а репчатый лук нарезать ничем иным как полукольцами, то Такео именно так и поступит, и не будет экспериментировать с заменой продуктов или пытаться нашинковать то, что должно быть натерто, размято или порвано вручную, вроде листиков салата.  
\- О, Такео кроме обещанного ризотто приготовил еще и десерт!  
Тао первым вошел в гостиную и обратил внимание на живописно разложенный на низком столике натюрморт. Натюрморт был немного статичен и скуп на детали, помимо большого блюда с аккуратно положенным поперек ножом, красовались арбуз и пребывающий рядом в меланхолическом размышлении Такео. Сине-гранатовые длинные пряди стрелка, да и весь его изящно и небрежно выхваченный беглым взглядом облик, казалось , составляли с продуктом, единый цельный образ.  
Глубоко погрузившийся в свои потаенные думы Такео, его словно бы не услышал. Неподвижно застыл, словно каменное изваяние, сидя в кресле, одна рука небрежно покоится на подлокотнике, а другая задумчиво теребит кнопку расстегивания набедренной кобуры. Иногда касается очень осторожно и нежно, словно лаская задремавшую на солнцепеке змею, а иногда тихо постукивает по клапану кобуры кончиками пальцев.  
В замкнутой с трех сторон гостиной, словно бы воцарился призрачный полумрак. Неподвижный густой воздух казался насквозь пронизанным острыми лучами света, вероломно проникшими сквозь неплотно закрытые матово-ржавые, как забуревшая от времени кровь, шторы.  
Внезапно Такео заговорил, словно сам с собой, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
\- Помнишь Пули-Хумри? Мы тогда сотрудничали сначала с одной группировкой войск, а затем с боевиками…Перед особо важным и сложным заданием, я как правило, чтобы отвлечься заворачивал по пути на позицию и с позиций на местный рынок. А возвращаясь, уже с задания, как говорили тогда «с трофеем» покупал что-нибудь у одного и того же паренька, торговавшего на одной из улочек фруктами. Это было что-то вроде одному мне известной традиции отмечать успешно выполненное задание. И к тому же, там всегда было много детей. Иногда я покупал что-то по мелочам, просто чтобы поделиться с кем-нибудь своею радостью возвращения домой.  
Так я тогда считал. Маленьким кусочком удачи в виде немного большей платы за товар, если иная помощь им была недоступна.  
М-Двадцать первый нахмурился, словно хотел его снова грубо прервать, как тогда, после нападения мнимой сестры Тейры, но Тао опередил. Бросил предупреждающий взгляд и даже отстранил в сторону, чтобы не загораживал их с Такео лица.  
Оборотень промолчал.  
Тао словно перенесся снова в тот жаркий день с Такео.  
Хакер помрачнел, а сине-зеленые глаза Такео наоборот, стали еще пронзительнее и как будто светлее.  
\- Перед нашим отлетом назад, я как водится, решил заглянуть на тот самый рынок и попрощаться с этим мальчишкой. И еще там были знакомые старики, которые сидели неподалеку и не отвечали на наши приветствия. До самого конца никто так никогда и не заговорил ни с одним из нас, даже если мы что-нибудь у них покупали. Просто молча показывали стоимость товара на пальцах. Даже не торговались, а иногда сплевывали себе под ноги, когда Шарк пытался их вывести из молчания и как-нибудь расшевелить. В тот последний раз я пришел один, без тебя, без Хаммера и даже, что удивительнее, без Шарка. Обычно он всегда околачивался где-то поблизости и появлялся в самый неподходящий момент, чтобы позлить меня или излить на ком-нибудь постороннем свое вечное неудовлетворенное раздражение и недовольство. Прямо как ты, М-21.  
Тао невольно бросил взгляд на товарища, а Такео слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Мальчик в тот раз сказал, что решил подарить на прощание самый большой арбуз и сказал, что категорически отказывается от денег.  
Я хотел было поделиться с ним или угостить если не его, то каких-нибудь других соседских ребятишек. Но парень сказал, что это прощальный подарок для меня и для нашего командира, Кранца.  
Помню я тогда не сообразил сразу ничего, и поэтому слегка удивился, немного расстроился, но не более того, и спокойно вернулся на нашу базу. Самодельная мина или что-то вроде того, взорвалась прямо у меня в руках. В десяти метрах от входа на территорию огороженного периметра.  
Тао, пристально глядя прямо в глаза Такео, утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Там было простое, может быть нажимное самодельное устройство, сработавшее от небольшого сдавливания стенок. Или от сильного толчка или встряхивания …  
\- Была яркая вспышка. Я даже успел отвернуться и закрыться от большинства осколков руками…  
\- Такео покалечило тогда глаза, и почти оторвало руку. Держалась на нескольких связках и из плечевого сустава белела кость.  
М-Двадцать первый замер, боясь слишком резко вздохнуть, или шумно выдохнуть, вообще боялся пошевелиться.  
Такео нервно поправил прядь, спадавшую на лицо и словно очнувшись от наваждения, тихо вздохнул, а когда он вновь заговорил, голос был полон печали и какой-то другой, просветленной спокойной грусти.  
\- Только недавно я понял, что парень за мной следил. Каждый новый приход за покупкой – уничтоженный мной боевик. Полевой командир, или снайпер или какой-нибудь корректировщик или наводчик. Каждый по-своему отмечает свои так называемые «мишени» или «успехи»…  
Тао неодобрительно промолчал, а у М-Двадцать первого не хватило духу, чтобы что-то еще ответить.  
Такео усмехнулся тоже и привычно, как при прицеливании в очень далекую цель, прищурил зеленовато-голубые, цвета морской волны, глаза и выдал совсем уж невообразимое.  
\- Может быть, все же нарежем и съедим этот злосчастный арбуз?  
Тао как ни в чем не бывало с готовностью его поддержал.  
\- Знаете ли вы, темные и невежественные создания, что арбуз – это не овощ, не фрукт, и даже не так называемый костяной плод с косточкой внутри, вроде персиков, сливы или даже кокосового ореха…  
М-Двадцать первый криво усмехнулся:  
\- Ненавижу ваши истории про ДА-5 и арбузы.


End file.
